


Am I a pretty girl?

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Frerard, Frerard smut, Gen, M/M, MCR, Masturbation, Mcr Smut, Multi, Other, Rimming, Rubbing, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans girl!gerard, Vaginal Rubbing through clothing, chubby!gee, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, my chemical romance smut, transboy!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may not be everyone's cup of tea, so I'm sorry about that! It's transboy!frank & transgirl!gee</p>
<p>I'm so sorry if I somehow offended you in this story, I myself am trans and this is based off of things I know so if some thing is incorrect to you, I'm sorry in advance?</p>
<p>Original Prompt// Day 12: Fingering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I a pretty girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :^)

"Bye gee!" I screamed to my girlfriend who was stepping out of the car for her first day at work. I was so proud of her, she's finally doing what she's always wanted to do. 

"Bye Frank, I'll text you when I'm ready to be picked up alright? Today's gonna be really short because it's only me getting a tour and seeing where I'll be working. Nothing major." She said smiling. 

Her fricken small baby teeth always made me so happy for some reason. 

Gee and I are both transgender, I was born a girl but I'm a boy, she was born but but is a girl. Ya feel? 

I watched her walk into the office building before I began to drive away. I wanted to get a small surprise for Gee after all the work she did. 

I drove over to a nearby florist and bought gee's favorite flowers. 

Daises. 

They were small, fragile, and smelled like heaven. Just like gee. 

I put the bouquet on the counter to pay for it and looked up to see a very happy cashier. 

He was taller than me, but I mean who isn't, he had short curly hair and a name tag that read 'Ray :)'. 

"Good day huh?" I asked smiling.

He looked down a bit and fumbled with the hem of his apron, a smile still present on his face. 

"Yeah actually, I'm planning on proposing to my girlfriend today." He said beaming. 

That made me smile. I've heavily been thinking about proposing to Gee. We've only started dating for a few months I don't want to rush this at all.

I love being with her so much and I don't want to ruin what we have. 

"Well I hope everything goes well man." I said smiling giving him a high five. 

"Hey thanks! You know what? Flowers on the house dude." He said smiling handing me the bouquet of daisies. 

"Are you serious? Thanks man!" I shrieked.

He just smiled reassuringly as I walked back into my car. I pulled out my phone to check my text messages and saw I had 3 from gee. 

Text messages 

Gee : Frank I need you to come get me please, I can't handle this right now. 

Gee: Frank please. I can't stop crying I need you.

Gee: please frank please

—  
My poor baby, something must've happened. I dialed her number and put it on speaker as I drove to her office. 

When she picked up I was met with a distraught and sniffling gee. 

"Frankie please hurry, I can't stop crying and I need you." 

"I'm coming baby hold on, I'll be there soon. I love you okay? Stay strong for me. I'm only a few minutes away."

"Okay okay I'm waiting outside." 

I was so worried, I don't like gee being this way. 

As soon as I pulled up I saw her sitting on a bench with her face buried in her hands sniffling softly. 

"Gee? Are you okay baby?" I said running up to her. 

She looked up and immediately ran to me and pulling me into a hug. 

"Frankie I can't work here I just can't. They don't accept me, I can't do this." 

"Why what's wrong baby?" I said rubbing circles on her back trying to relax her. 

"T-they called me sir and asked why I was wearing a skirt if I'm a boy and I told them I was a g-" she cut herself off with a choked sob into my shirt. 

"Shh baby, what happened after that?" I said taking her to the car leaning against the door with her head in my chest. 

"I-I told them I was a girl and they called me a tranny and an 'it'. They called me an it like I was some creature Frank. Am I just a thing?" She said still sniffling into my shirt. 

"No gee, no. Don't you ever think you're a 'thing'. You're a beautiful girl. And I'll always love you. No matter what your gender is. You're always valid honey. If they can't see it then you can get a better job. I love you." I said placing a kiss on her head and hugged her tightly to my chest. 

"Yeah, I'm a beautiful girl with a penis and male parts." She mumbled. 

"Gee? That doesn't matter. If you think you're a girl. Then you're a girl. If you want to be a girl. You're a girl. Im a guy even though I have boobs and a vagina." 

"Yeah but you look like a dude and I don't even look like a girl. I look like some dude in drag." 

"Baby, do you consider yourself a girl?" I said to her tilting her chin up by placing my hand under her jaw cupping her face slightly. 

"Well yeah.." 

"Then you are a girl. Your parts don't matter. Cmon lets get out of here." I said helping gee into the car and getting in on the other side. 

"You want to get something to eat baby?" I asked grabbing her hand and kissing the top slightly before putting it back down and interlacing our fingers together. 

"No I'm fine." She said looking down at her skirt. 

"Frank?" 

"Yes honey?"

"Am I really a pretty girl?" She asked looking up at me as if she's expecting a 'no'.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen babe. I love you." 

We both leaned in and I placed a small kiss on her slightly chapped lips. 

"I love you too Frankie." She said leaning back into her chair. 

I started the car and began driving back home. I looked over at her occasionally to make sure she was alright completely disregarding the daisies in the back seat.

The daisies!

That'll make her feel better.

I pulled into the driveway of our house and waited for her to get out before grabbing the daisies from the back seat. 

I made sure to walk behind her as she walked to the door. 

She slipped off her jacket and finally turned to face me, who was smiling holding a bouquet of daisies in my hands. 

Her face lit up and she ran to me, hooking her legs around my body. 

"Frankie aw! You always know how to make me happy." She squealed sniffling slightly as she pressed her face against the crook of my neck. 

"I'm glad sugar, cmon lets go to the bedroom." I said.

I didn't really have any intention on doing anything nasty with her. We never really did and I was alright with that. 

Whatever made her happy.

She got in the room before me and I closed the door behind us. I saw her stop in front of the full body mirror and glance at herself with a frown. 

"Frankie. I'm not beautiful." She said poking her slight chub on her stomach.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Honey, you are beautiful. I mean look at you. Perfection. Utter sheer perfection." 

She turned and faced me. "Really? You mean that? Do you really think I'm perfect?" She asked looking down at her skirt a bit fumbling with it. 

"Yes baby. I mean it." I said giving her a kiss. 

She looked at my lips then up to my eyes then back at my lips again. "I love you Frankie. But I envy you." 

"You envy me? Why is that?" 

"You have a vagina. I don't. You have boobs. I don't." 

"Baby, you have a penis and I don't. How do you think that makes me feel? I chose not to care because we both accept each other. I love you no matter what, you know that." I said gazing into her eyes.

"Yes I know. Sometimes I don't like it honestly. There's times where you do things and it gets hard and I don't want to do anything about it because it reminds me that I'm not a full girl." 

"Oh baby, don't you worry about that. Every time that happens you tell me. I'll take care of it." I said winking earning a small, adorable giggle from her.

"Frankie? Can I try something?" She asked with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"Of course baby. Do whatever." I replied trying to comfort her almost.

She straddled my waist and hooked her arms around my neck. We made eye contact before she began kissing my neck, one of her hands trailing down to my crotch. 

She placed her hand flat on my vagina and began rubbing harshly earning a soft moan from me. 

We hardly ever did anything sexual and this was some attention I needed.

She pulled away from the kiss. "You like that Frankie? Hmm?" 

"Oh fuck gee, yes I love it." I moaned pushing against her hand. I felt her dick hardening against my thigh, I knew she was turned on. 

"Gerard, let me please you. Stop. You deserve it." I said trying to push her off of me. She complied and crawled next to me. 

"What do you want me to do frank? And please don't call me Gerard." She said. 

"I'm sorry baby, it slips out here and there, and I want to try something okay? You know how you have a penis?" 

She looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks tinting pink. "Yeah.. What about it?"

"Get on all fours. Now." I commanded almost grinning as she instantly got on all fours.

I flipped up her skirt and pulled down her pink lacy panties seeing her cock spring out of its silky confinement. 

"Ugh gee, you're so fucking beautiful." I said kissing the back of her thigh feeling her shiver. 

A low moan escaped her lips as I trailed my kisses upward, I made my way to her hole and kissed it. I laid my tongue flat against it pressing hard enough to where it wasn't going in but still felt like it was. 

I could hear her unraveling as I was gripping her ass and licking her rim. 

"Fuck frank, yes more please. More more more." 

I quickly moved away hearing her whimper.

"Why did you move it felt so good?" She whined looking at me. 

I gave her a lustful look. "I have something different planned." 

I moved over to our nightstand and pulled out the long forgotten about bottle of lube. We probably haven't used it in months. 

I quickly opened it and covered my fingers in the substance turning to look at Gerard who was pumping herself rapidly. 

I quickly removed her hand. "That's my job sugar." 

I placed my finger against her hole and curled my fingers around her cock pumping slowly as I inched my finger in. 

The moans kept spilling from her mouth as I kept pumping faster and faster adding a second finger angling it just enough to rub against her prostate. 

"Fuck! Right there frank, yes please do that again!" She said pushing her ass against my fingers. 

I kept thrusting my fingers in side her listening to the moans erupting from her mouth. 

"Fuck I'm gonna come, oh god fr-Frank!" She moaned coming all over the sheets.

Her orgasm tore through her so bad that her voice cracked at the end, her body trembling as I removed my fingers hearing her whimper at the loss of contact.

"Frankie, it's your turn." She said winking at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda liked this one 
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
